Unlock My Soul
by Troth
Summary: Thanks to Rodger Dunstan, The Guardians and Easter now play a role in the battle between Good and Evil! Who will win?
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Oh no…this isn't good. Not good at all. We're all in trouble. Not just the Guardians, not just Easter. The entire world is in trouble.

"I need to warn Tadase…" muttered Tsukasa Amakawa. He grabbed his phone and called his assistant, Mary.

"Amakawa-San?"

"Mary…summon Tadase to the planetarium right away…I saw something terrible."

"Y-Yes Amakawa-San!" Mary hung up. Five minutes go by. Ten minutes go by. Finally after fifteen minutes go by, Tadase finally showed up. He quietly sat down next to Tsukasa Amakawa.

"You summoned me?" asked Tadase, breaking the silence. Tsukasa Amakawa took a deep breath. How should I explain it to him, thought Tsukasa Amakawa.

"I must warn you…there is a danger coming…it is more dangerous than Easter…" Tadase's eyes widened. "But you won't be at a disadvantage…you will have help…but you must be very careful…" Tsukasa Amakawa went silent. Tadase waited for him to continue. Finally, after realizing Tsukasa Amakawa had nothing more to say, Tadase said,

"What is this danger we are facing, Amakawa-San?" For some reason, Tsukasa Amakawa felt tired and weak. The more he tried to explain the danger the heavier his eyelids got. "Amakawa-San? Amakawa-San!" Tadase jumped out of his seat just as Tsukasa Amakawa fell off his seat, onto the floor. No, I have to warn him…

"Tadase…" whispered Tsukasa Amakawa. Tadase ran to him, and Tsukasa Amakawa pulled Tadase closer to his face. "Ser-Ser…" Then he fainted. Tadase panicked. He searched for Amakawa's phone. When he found it, he searched for Mary on his contacts.

"Found it!" Tadase exclaimed, calling her.

"Yes, Amakawa-San?" Mary answered, with a cheery voice.

"M-Mary, Amakawa-San…he passes out! Please help!"

"I'm on my way!" Mary hung up, and Tadase glanced at Amakawa-San. He looked pale and, unlike before he fainted, looked like he hadn't slept for days. What was Amakawa-San trying to tell him? A danger was coming. The Guardians would have help. Ser…Amakawa-San was trying to tell him a name. But what name? Mary came bursting through the doors.

"Amakawa-San!" gasped Mary. She pushed Tadase out of the way a grabbed Tsukasa Amakawa. "You can leave kid." And Tadase ran. At first he didn't know where exactly he was running. Then he realized he was the park. It was dark. All the lights were off. He could hear someone walking towards him.

"Tadase Hotori?"


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! nor Karakuridôji Ultimo/機巧童子ULTIMO

Chapter 1:

(Amu's POV)

I was late to school! I had forgotten to set up an alarm and now I'm late. It's not my fault I forgot. The Guardians were busy last night catching X eggs. I was so tired I just kicked off my shoes and fell asleep. When I ran in my class, I quickly apologized and quietly went back to my seat. The classes were a blur. I didn't even notice the note Kairi left me until the bell rang.

Royal Tea Party

-Kairi

I stuffed the note in my bag and headed over to the Royal Tea Party as fast as my tired legs would go. Everyone else was already there.

"Sorry I'm late." I muttered and sat next to Rima. Tadase just nodded and smiled at me. He was so cute!

"Well, since everyone is here I can finally tell you guys what's been on my mind…" Tadase stood up, Kiseki floating around him. He rolled up his right sleeve, and I gasped. On Tadase's right arm was a tattoo of some sort of bird.

"You got a tattoo?" I exclaimed, jumping out of my seat. Tadase shook his head.

"Er no…gosh how do I explain this…?" Tadase muttered, blushing a little. The Guardians exchanged uncertain glances at each other. Explain what? "Maybe I should show them…I'll be back. Please stay here…" Then he ran outside.

"Do you guys know what's he's going to show us?" I asked. Kairi stood up and pushed up his glasses.

"No…but we at least know it has something to do with that tattoo Hotori has." He said, sighing. "Or whatever that was…" We heard footsteps, and Tadase walked in with a girl. She had shoulder length blue hair with a blue tank top and black pants and converse. What…? Did Tadase get a… girlfriend?

"You understand the situation?" Tadase was asking her. She nodded and turned to us.

"Hello, Guardians. My name is Service, Tadase's-" Tadase covered her mouth.

"We have to tell them slowly…" he muttered.

"What? That you got a girlfriend?" questioned Rima. Tadase's eyes widened, and he was blushing a lot. The girl glared at Rima.

"I'm a boy!"

"What?" I exclaimed.

"Forget about going slowly, Tadase-Sama! My name is Service, and I'm a KarakuriDouji."


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or Karakuridouji Ultimo!

Chapter 2

(Tadase's POV)

"A KarakuriDouji? I've never heard of that before…" muttered Kairi. Service glanced at me.

"I can't say really much, well at least not at the moment. A KarakuriDouji is a mechanical boy, which is what I am. And we need masters. This is where Tadase comes in. He's my master." I nodded, rolling my sleeve back down. I remembered what Amakawa-San had told me.

"You're all going to have one too!" I blurted out.

"There's more than one?" asked Hinamori. Service nodded.

"There are fifteen to be exact." Service added.

"And they all look like humans?" Yaya said, uncertainly. Service shook his head.

"This is just our human form. Let me show you my true form." Service said, grinning. His arms began to change to gauntlets, and the Guardians gasped. They were just as surprised as I was when I first met Service.

**Flash Back **

"Tadase Hotori?" I turned to the direction where the voice was. I could make out a faint blue in the darkness.

"Yes…who's asking?" I asked, nervously. One of the lights turned on, and I could see a girl with blue shoulder length hair. She was wearing a blue long sleeve shirt with a bird on it, with black pants and converse. The girl was crossing her arms, staring at me with cheerful eyes.

"Oh boy!" the girl exclaimed, ignoring my question. "I finally found you Tadase!" She began walking towards me, all the lights she passed turned on.

"Wait you didn't answer my question!" I exclaimed, becoming anxious. The girl frowned.

"Oh…" she stopped walking. "Of-Of course you don't remember me…I should've known better…my name is Service." Service? An image appeared in my mind and quickly disappeared.

"Your name…it's familiar…um did I date you?" I asked, blushing. Service looked confused for a bit then turned red.

"Tadase Hotori, I'm a boy!" Service exclaimed.

"What?" I exclaimed, not thinking. Service looked nothing like a boy. The face, the hair, even the clothes! Service began walking towards me again, suddenly smiling.

"I remember when we first meet…you thought I was a girl too…that makes me happy…" Service muttered. Another image appeared in my mind, long enough for me to see it. It was me, holding a sword. Service was next to me, looking nothing like a human. A bow-shaped visor was covering his eyes. He finally reached me. We looked about the same height.

"When we first meet?" I questioned.

"The 12th century." Excuse me? Service arms began changing to gauntlets. I jumped back, surprised. A bow-shaped visor appeared on his head, and his shirt ripped. "Take the pledge with me Tadase Hotori, please. You're beginning to remember but only a little. If you take the pledge you'll understand…" Service held out his gauntlet to me, smiling.

**End Of Flash Back**

"You look so cute!" Yaya exclaimed, hugging Service. Service smiled, patting her head as gently as he could with his gauntlets.

"I remember you, Yaya-Chan! You haven't changed, well except the clothes…and Goge isn't with you." Service grimaced when he said Goge.

"Goge? Is he going to be my Kara…Kara…I can't say it its hard!" whined Yaya.

"KarakuriDouji, Yaya-Chan. I won't say." Service said, slipping out of Yaya's grasp. Yaya began pouting. "I know exactly who you guys are going to have, unless Dunstan changed his mind…" Service glanced at Hinamori-San.

"There are seven good KarakuriDouji." I said.

"There are only five of us though," pointed out Rima. I smiled, thinking about Kukai and Nagihiko.

"Nagihiko and Kukai will each have one too..." Kairi cleared his throat.

"Service said there are fifteen KarakuriDouji in total. But you said there are seven good ones…does that mean there are eight evil KarakuriDouji?" asked Kairi. I barely realized this.

"Service, that means we're at a disadvantaged…" I sighed. Service was still smiling.

"Nope! The strongest KarakuriDouji are Ultimo and Vice. Both are equal in strength. Ultimo is our leader; Vice is evil's leader. Now if you take them out there are six good KarakuriDouji and seven evil KarakuriDouji. Dustan wants everything to be fair. Because there are less of us than evil, we're slightly stronger. Understand?" I looked at everyone. It seems like only Kairi and Rima understood. Poor Yaya and Hinamori-San looked confused.

"Just understand that we're not a disadvantaged, okay?" I told them, reassuringly. Hinamori-San thought for a moment.

"But Tadase…if- um was it Ultimo? -Ultimo is the leader of the good KarakuriDouji why aren't you his master? You are our leader, I mean."

"Because-" Service grabbed me.

"Everything has to be a surprise, please?" begged Service. I sighed. But what I didn't realize was that someone was watching us. And they noticed that Service was not human.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Rima's POV)

"One final thing…" Service said, darkly. "We cannot let anyone who isn't involved with the KarakuriDouji find out about us…if they find out, we must erase their memories." I heard someone squeak and fall. I jerked my head to the sound and saw a girl, about my age, breathing heavily. Service noticed too. His eyes widened.

"Like that girl!" Service pointed at her, and she screamed. She scrambled to her feet and took off. "Stop her! I'm sorry, but we'll have to hold her hostage until Regla awakens…" When Service said Regla, he glanced at me. I pulled out my phone and looked for Slave 10. He was the one I usually called to carry me. Amu grabbed my hand and started to run.

"No time, Rima! We have to go now!" she said. Service jumped up, revealing rocket boosters where his feet should have been. His bow-shaped visor covered his eyes, and he flew away towards the direction where the girl ran off. Why did running have to require so much energy? Amu started to slow down. "Rima are you ok?" I nodded, breathing heavily. We heard a girl scream in the distance. Amu's eyes widened; mine probably did too.

"D-Did Service kill her?" I whispered. Amu hesitated, and then shook her head.

"No, Service is good." Amu said, though it sounded like she was saying it to herself. I slowly nodded. For some reason, a name was stuck in my head. _Regla_. Didn't Service mention that name? Amu softly hid my arm. I wasn't paying attention to her. Trying to figure out why the name Regla stuck to me was more important to me at the moment. She hit my arm a little harder. "Rima." She warned. Sighing, I looked up.

"What is it Amu-" I stopped myself. A group of X eggs surrounded us.

"Teehee!" I looked up and saw a girl with blonde hair with curls at the bottom. Her blue eyes were shinning brightly. She was sitting on top of a small group off X eggs. "I believe you two are Hinamori and Mashiro!"

"Who are you?" demanded Amu. The girl's smile became bigger.

"Why, I'm Lulu! Now it's nice to meet you an all, but I'm afraid I have to kill you guys now." Lulu pointed at us, and a couple of X eggs came charging towards us.

"Ran, Character Change!" Amu shouted. Ran got out of her egg.

"Hop, Step, Jump!" Quickly, Amu's hairclip turned into a heart and wings appeared on her feet and hands. Amu grabbed my hand and dodged the X eggs. More X eggs appeared and chased Amu.

"You'll become tired eventually!" shouted Lulu.

"Do Character Transformation, Amu!" I told Amu. "So you can cleanse the eggs!" Amu nodded and let go off me.

"Kusukusu!" I managed to transform to Clown Drop before I fell to the ground. Amu couldn't transform because all the X eggs wouldn't stop chasing her. She didn't have time! "Juggling Party!" Clown pins attacked the X eggs, and Amu transformed with Ran.

"Amulet Heart!" Amu raised her hand up, and her heart rod appeared. "Spiral Heart!" She threw her heart rod at the X eggs. I was just about to join her when Lulu said,

"A good try, really. Now the fun has to end. Avaro, now!" Laughter echoed, and I felt a sharp pain on my back.

"Rima!" My character transformation was undone, and I collapsed. I touched my back and felt something warm. I looked at my hand and gasped. It was blood!

"What…?" My vision blurred, and I fell into darkness.


	5. Chapter 4

(Rima's POV)

**The 12****th**** Century**

All the children…they seem so sad. Why? Why are they sad?

"Please smile for me." I told one little boy. The little boy sniffed, and I wiped his tears. "Smile for me." I made a funny face, and a small smile appeared on the boy's face. I smiled back.

"Mashiro-Sama!" I turned and saw Daemyn. Daemyn is one of my parent's servants. He was usually the one who took care of me and took me to places. I think he's fifteen. "We have to go, your parents want you home before the sun sets."

"Was it an order or do they prefer me being home before the sun sets?" I asked, smirking. Daemyn's eyes became sad. I don't think he likes it when I think of him as a servant, but can you blame me? If I didn't think of him as a servant, I might fall in love with him! He's very handsome. His eyes are golden, and he has short black hair. His skin is just a bit darker than mine, and his smile makes me melt. Usually, I hate frowns. I usually prefer smiles. But I try to make sure Daemyn has a sad look. Again, I don't want to fall for him.

"An order, Mashiro-Sama." He said, dully. I turned back to the little boy, gave him a quick hug, and ran off to Daemyn.

"Carry me." I ordered, and he did.

"You're so light." Daemyn said. I scowled, and he laughed.

"Be quiet." I demanded. And he was. The walk (or rather ride) was very quiet and depressing. We finally reached the castle. Daemyn put me down and opened the door.

"Mom, dad!" I exclaimed, running to their thrones. That's right, my parents are the rulers, and I'm a princess!

"Oh good, you made it before the sun set." Said my mom. I noticed they were both frowning. Time to cheer them up! I squeezed my cheeks and stuck out my tongue. My father became angry.

"RIMA!" he shouted. I was surprised and stopped making the face.

"Don't-"

"I have to!" my dad interrupted my mother. "We've been supported this for too long! Rima, you're a princess. Those faces make you look stupid. And they don't cheer anyone up!" What? But all these years, making that face made them smile. Was it…an act?

"You've been lying to me this whole time?" I whispered. The look on his face said it all. I choked back a sob and ran to my room. I could hear my dad sigh.

"Daemyn, go check on her please." My dad ordered. There were footsteps. Then a knock on my door.

"Go away, Daemyn!" I shouted. The door opened, and Daemyn came in, smiling.

"Oh look, Ōjo knows my name." I threw my pillow at his face. "Look, Mashiro-Sama your dad only wants what's best for you-"

"He hurt my feelings." I muttered.

"He was probably tired. You may not know it but it's been a very busy month for your dad. He's had to deal with a lot of robberies, bandits, and land problems. So Mashiro-Sama please just understand your dad loves you very much, and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt your feelings." I looked up from my pillow and was surprised when Daemyn planted a kiss on my forehead. Daemyn smiled and left my room. Well I guess he was right. I do believe my parents love me. Wait a minute…Daemyn kissed me! Well my forehead but still! He is a servant! I am a princess, I shouldn't…I shouldn't feel anything…for…for a servant! Oh man! I don't ever want to see him again! I'll just tell my dad and he'll fire him and-

"MY KING!" I heard Daemyn shout.

"DAEMYN STAY BACK! PROTECT RIMA!" my mom ordered. My doorknob shook violently.

"Rima open the door! I have to protect you!" He must have been really scared. He didn't call me Mashiro-Sama.

"Daemyn, I didn't lock the door." I said. The doorknob shook violently again.

"Well its locked! Open the door!" I jumped off my bed and ran to the door. I was right, the door wasn't locked. I tried opening the door, but it was stuck.

"It's stuck, Daemyn!" Daemyn growled and kicked down the door. "Daemyn what's going on?" The sound of glass breaking could be heard and Daemyn face was full of fear.

"I-I don't know. But your mother ordered me to protect you."

"What about my father?" I asked, quietly. Daemyn looked away.

"I'm sorry, Mashiro-Sama…your father is dead." Tears formed in my eyes. I pushed Daemyn aside and ran outside my room. "Mashiro-Sama no!" I ran as fast as I could go, running to where the throne was. When I got there, I gasped. A girl with blonde hair with curls at the end stood with a multiple boys who looked the same who was as tall as her waist.

"Oh dear, Avaro has 'accidently' killed my king. Poor Queen, grief has taken over you, has it not?" The girl said, her eyes shinning brightly.

"Evil!" shouted my mother, holding my father's dead body. The girl laughed.

"Indeed! Now, if you'll just hand over all your riches to me…" The girl stopped and noticed me. Someone grabbed my shoulder and pushed my behind them. It was Daemyn! "Who are you?"

"…I'm Daemyn, loyal servant of the Queen and King." He growled. The girl laughed again.

"Daemyn! That's funny cause your name means loyal…Daemyn, I'm sure your tired of following these old fool's orders. Hand over the princess, and you can come with me. We'll be rich!" The girl reached for Daemyn. Daemyn growled and took out his sword.

"Never! I'll protect the princess." The girl looked disappointed.

"Then you'll have to die by the hands of Lulu and Avaro." All the boys turned to us. The looked exactly the same, as if they were clones. I grabbed Daemyn's arm.

"Don't! Look at the boys! They can't be normal…" The boys' had two visors next to each eyes and weird looking hands. They must've been claws!

"It's okay…Rima." Lulu looked bored and merely pointed at Daemyn. The most of them started sprinting towards Daemyn. The rest of them served as a floating chair for Lulu. Daemyn pushed me away from him. "RUN!" I did as I was told. I heard Daemyn scream and made the mistake of looking back.

"NO!" Daemyn was on the floor bleeding, scratch marks were everywhere. The boys were on top of him, grinning at me. Lulu's 'chair' floated in front of them.

"Teehee!" she winked at me, and the boys came for me. I ran again, knowing there was no way I could outrun them.

"You're not playing fair, Lulu," said a male voice. Before I could stop, I tripped. I looked up, and saw the back of boy with long indigo hair.

"Nagihiko." Breathed Lulu.

"Please help me!" I screamed. The boy, who must have been Nagihiko, turned around. He had pretty brown eyes. He walked over to me and picked me up.

"Don't worry, I won't let Lulu hurt you." He assured me.

"Nadeshiko, why are you here?" growled Lulu. Nadeshiko grinned.

"I saw you kill the guards, Lulu. Don't think I'll let this pass." Lulu smirked.

"I don't see your KarakuriDouji here. You'll easily be killed." Wind blow in the room and another boy appeared in between Lulu and Nagihiko. Visors covered his eyes and where his feet should have been were rocket boosters. He also had the weird claws.

"Idiot, I wouldn't leave Nagihiko-Sama alone." He scowled. The boys stared at the new boy.

"Pardonner." They all said at once.

"Avaro." Pardonner's visors went to his eyes' sides.

"I'll give you one chance to leave." Said Lulu. Nagihiko laughed.

"That's my line."


End file.
